sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)
| Format = | Recorded = | Genre = R&B, soul, disco | Length = | Label = Avco | Writer = Hugo Peretti, Luigi Creatore, George David Weiss | Producer = | Last single = "Sing Baby Sing" (1975) | This single = "Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)" (1975) | Next single = "Na-Na Is the Saddest Word" (1975) | Misc = }} "Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)" is a 1975 single by The Stylistics. It reached number one for three weeks in the UK in August 1975. After splitting from record producer Thom Bell in 1974, songwriters/producers Hugo & Luigi and George David Weiss took over, with arrangements by Van McCoy. Although the split with Bell negatively affected the group in the US, The Stylistics continued to be popular in the UK and this was their first and only UK number one single. The track reached number 51 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and number 18 on the corresponding US R&B chart.class=artist|id=p5549/charts-awards/billboard-singles|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic - Charts & Awards Chart performance Weekly charts Year-end charts Thomas Anders version | Format = 7" and 12" single, CD Maxi and video | Recorded = 1990 | Genre = Europop | Length = | Label = East West | Writer = George David Weiss | Producer = Mike Paxman and Paul Muggleton | Last single = "The Sweet Hello, The Sad Goodbye" | This single = "Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)" | Next single = "True Love" | Misc = }} The cover version by Thomas Anders was the second single off his second album, Whispers. The single included versions in both English and Spanish ("Más que amor"). Track listings ;7" single EastWest 9031-75025-7 (Warner), 08.1991Discogs accessed April 15, 2011 # "Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)" – 4:10 # "Más que amor" – 4:09 ;12" Single EastWest 9031-76005-0 (Warner), 08.1991 # 'Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)" (Basic Love Mix) – 5:07 # "Más que amor" (Spanish Club Mix) – 5:09 # "Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)" (Instrumental Groove Mix) – 5:11 ;CD-Maxi EastWest 9031-75026-2 (Warner), 08.1991 # "Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)" (Radio version) – 4:10 # "Can't Give You Anything (But My Love)" (Extended version) — 6:43 # "Más que amor" (Extended version) — 6:44 # "Más que amor" — 4:09 Chart positions The single stayed five weeks on the German charts, from October 14 to November 24, 1991, peaking at number 73. Credits * Producer: Mike Paxman and Paul Muggleton * Publisher: Music Sales Crop, Melodie der Welt MV * Mix: Mark "Tufte" Evans * Lyrics: George David Weiss * Spanish lyrics: Gómez y Argandoña G. * Music: George David Weiss * Chorus: Judie Tzuke, Paul Muggleton, Don Snow, Deborah Robson See also *List of number-one singles from the 1970s (UK) References Category:1975 singles Category:The Stylistics songs Category:Songs written by Hugo Peretti Category:Songs written by Luigi Creatore Category:Songs written by George David Weiss Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:1975 songs Category:1991 singles Category:Thomas Anders songs Category:Avco Records singles